In an electronic musical instrument having a keyboard, for example, a memory cassette is provided which stores rhythm accompaniment data. A player may replace a rhythm cassette with another to select a desired rhythm.
A cassette and a connector therefor installed in such a musical instrument unit has structure for holding the cassette therein in addition to making an electrical connection therewith in the same manner as an electrical connection to a printed circuit board (PCB). When the cassette is repeatedly inserted to make engagement with the connector, incomplete electrical connections can often occur, thereby presenting problems.